


22

by Aliena (ChokolatteJedi)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Early Work, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-15
Updated: 2004-08-15
Packaged: 2018-05-21 22:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6059809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/Aliena





	22

The cold wind whips  
Snow rains down  
Frost like fire  
Burning through you

She had once enjoyed the spring  
The sun shone and breezes caressed  
The happiest day  
She ever thought there would be  
It came, spreading joy and love  
It was summer every day

Then the seasons changed  
Winter moved in  
Bone chilling and harsh  
But it never moved out

She tried to leave  
To get back to the spring  
But winter held her in  
Snow piled up, blocking every exit  
She wasn’t strong enough to escape  
The freezing winter in his heart


End file.
